


Forceful Rehabilitation

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Choking, Cunt-Busting, Degradation, F/M, Spanking, Whore-Making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: Commission for valmonair on Tumblr revolving around our resident Knight breaking Ilia and Neo for their past deeds, I’m warning you guys now, this is a rough one, but I hope you like it!





	Forceful Rehabilitation

It was a late, cold night in Argus.

The team had been out all day, working hard, trying to find a way into Atlas through the port, but still had no luck, and to put it bluntly, Jaune was getting really tired of that midget’s crap.

The blond tossed and turned in his bed as he tried to think of why she wouldn’t let them through despite their several more than adequate reasons to get passage through, but the only reason he could think of was Maria’s history with her.

The blond sighed as he turned over again.

He was too tired for this.

The blond was about to try to go to sleep again, but before he could, he heard something.

A small click, sounding like it came from downstairs.

Jaune quickly, but quietly pulled himself out of bed, quietly making his way into the hallway, but as soon as he looked into the hallway, he saw a familiar person, wearing a familiar mask.  
Ilia.

Jaune quickly retreated behind his door as he saw the girl, wondering what she was doing back here and why she was wearing the White Fang mask, especially since she had apparently renounced the old fang.

As Jaune looked back around the corner, he saw Ilia enter Blake’s room, the assassin leaving her door open as she entered, likely not wanting to make any more additional noise.

Jaune furrowed his brow as he watched her enter the room, Jaune wasting no time in grabbing his sword and scroll, following the masked, but still familiar, assassin into Blake and Yang’s room.

As Jaune followed her in, he was about to tackle Ilia, but then he saw something far worse.

He saw Neo, Roman’s little henchwoman sitting on the window sill, pointing her parasol at Yang’s throat, making Jaune retreat slightly.

The two assassins smirked at each other as they raised their collective weapons, the two apparently making some revenge pact of some kind.

Just as they were about to swing their weapons, Jaune grabbed his scroll, turned on his alarm at full blast and threw his shield directly at Neo, his sword being thrown like a javelin at Ilia, taking the two by surprise.

Neo’s eyes went to the size of dinner plates as she saw the shield coming her way, seeing it just in time to avoid it, the sudden movement shaking Yang from her bed, Blake falling to the ground as she heard Ilia yell and duck, desperately trying to avoid being impaled.

“BLAKE! YANG! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!” Jaune yelled as he ran and tackled Ilia, the woman… moaning? As Jaune tackled her over Blake’s bed, slamming her into the wall behind her, making Ilia’s head ram into the plaster, knocking her out cold.

As Blake and Yang ran, Neo looked over at the two of them, the petite woman homing in on Yang, about to give chase, but before she could, Jaune ripped his sword, once impaled in the wall and threw it at Neo as if it were a boomerang, intent on cutting her in half.

“RAH!” Jaune yelled as he threw his sword, Neo hearing this, and looking behind herself just in time to see Jaune’s sword coming, and she was able to duck in time to dodge it, but not in time to stop Jaune from kicking her in the stomach as if she were a soccer ball, making her fly in the opposite wall.

“BLAKE! GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE! YANG! GOT GET SAPH, TERRA, AND ADRIAN! I’LL HANDLE THESE TWO!” Jaune roared as he approached Neo who was… blushing?

“What about you?!” Yang asked as she ran towards Terra and Saphron’s room.

“JUST DO IT! GET THEM SOMEWHERE SAFE, I’LL CATCH UP WITH YOU WHEN I’M DONE!” Jaune roared as he threw a punch at Neo, the woman smirking as she kicked herself off of the wall, grabbing onto Jaune’s incoming fist and using that to swing to get her knee to his face.

As Neo’s knee connected with Jaune’s face, the blond grunted as he shook off the blow, trying to grab onto Neo’s face before she slipped away, but the second he did, she used her leg still behind his head to make him topple over and hit the ground.

The sound of shattering glass came from behind Jaune, making him roar as she got up and looked around to see if he could find Neo, but he couldn’t find her until he looked to his right and saw Neo thrust her parasol, knife extended out from the tip about to stab Jaune in the face.

Jaune looked at the mad smile on Neo’s face as she thrust her weapon towards Jaune, but never expected for Jaune to push the weapon away, spin around and elbow her in the face with the back of his right elbow and finish it with a brutal left hook to the face, knocking Neo to the ground, and before she could get up, Jaune grabbed her by her shirt, threw her against the wall and before she could respond, punched her straight in the face, leaving a small crater in the wall behind her head, knocking Neo out cold.

Just as he let Neo hit the ground, the woman unconscious, he was about to leave before he heard… a moan?

Jaune looked down at Neo and saw her whole body spasm as she had seemingly just cum from the beating he had just laid down on her, making Jaune’s eyes go wide.

The blond thought back to when he took down Ilia, and realized that she too mad a similar noise, meaning only one thing…

These two were huge sadists.

Jaune could work with this…

He knew he could.

And he knew exactly what to do from here, so he grabbed Neo by her hair, pulling her off the ground and dragging her over to where Ilia’s unconscious body laid and did the same to her, dragging the two of them out of the guest bedroom and taking them into the basement.

XXXX

About an hour later, Neo and Ilia began to wake up, and when they did, they found their hands tied above them, knotted together tightly with rope, and their feet forced apart and held down by chains.

And to top it all off…

They were both stark naked.

The two immediately began to panic, making them struggle, trying to free themselves from their entrapment, but as they did, they heard a door open and shut behind them, and heavy footsteps approach them from behind.

Jaune sighed as he walked up behind the two naked women, looking at their fat asses and blushing/angry faces.

“So, Ilia… tell me… Why? Why did you come back and try to attack Blake? I thought we had ended on a good note,” Jaune said as he walked up beside Ilia, his hands trailing up from her ass all the way to the back of her neck, Jaune giving the back of her neck a slight squeeze, making Ilia ‘eep’ slightly.

“Fuck you!” Ilia roared as she shook within her restraints, trying to get to Jaune, but failing.

“Hm, yeah, that’ll come later, but for now, I’m curious who your partner in crime is,” Jaune said as he walked over to Neo, the woman shooting an icy glare at him as he approached, the woman looking like she would bite him the second he was within range.

Neo said nothing but simply stared at Jaune, the blond shrugging as he realized she wasn’t going to talk.

“Alright, that’s fine, I just thought that I would try, but in all honesty, I’m not that concerned about who you are, because I am way more concerned about what you’ve done,” Jaune said as he walked up behind Neo.

“What the both of you have done,” Jaune said as he then turned and walked his way around behind Ilia, dragging his finger over her ass, his nail scratching her behind slightly, making Ilia wince.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jaune,” Ilia said, but the second she did, Jaune wound his hand back and gave her ass a brutal slap, making Ilia scream and moan as her flesh was given a bright red hand mark on her behind.

“Don’t you dare lie to me, you stupid slut! You know exactly what you did, and in fact, we even forgave you for it, and this is how you repay us!” Jaune said as he gave Ilia another harsh slap on her other ass cheek, making Ilia groan gutturally as Jaune’s slap sent shivers of pleasure shooting through her body.

As Neo saw her partner-in-crime’s ass get slapped by Jaune, she couldn’t help but begin to breathe heavily.

The way he dominated her.

The way he slapped her ass.

The way he roared at her.

It was so fucking hot.

Neo was quickly shocked out of her trance when she heard another loud SMACK coming from where Jaune and Ilia were, the blond having just spanked Ilia once again, drawing her eyes to him once again.

“And, you!” Jaune said as he turned his gaze to Neo, the blond storming his way over to Neo, the smaller woman looking at the shaking form of Ilia, her ass now bearing three large red hand marks from Jaune’s merciless spanking.

“Don’t even think for a second that you both freed Roman from Ironwood’s airship, but also nearly killed Ruby!” Jaune said as he grabbed Neo by the neck, squeezing down on the woman’s throat and making her face him.

“So, the both of you will be paying for your pasts, as I deem fit,” Jaune said as he squeezed down on Neo’s throat harder than before, making the woman begin to shake slightly, her face turning slightly red.

Jaune smirked at her expression, her eyes crossing and body shaking from his choking.

“Don’t tell me that’s all you can take, you little bitch, I’ve barely even started with you!” Jaune roared as he reached around with his other hand and slapped her ass as hard, if not harder than he did with Ilia, making Neo’s unblemished ass with his handprint, making the woman choke and begin to cough and gasp within Jaune’s hold as he began to repeatedly spank her, Neo absolutely loving the feeling, unbeknownst to Jaune.

Jaune continued his brutal assault on Neo’s ass with his open palm, loving watching her face turn from red to purple and so on, the marks on her ass have turned from a bright red to a somewhat darker tone of red as many handprints took their place on Neo’s ass.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Those sounds reverberated throughout the basement as Jaune mercilessly brutalized Neo’s ass, but with Jaune being unrelenting in his assault, he never realized how much pleasure Neo was deriving from the experience until it was too late.

With one final slap, Neo finally snapped.

Her pussy convulsed and squirted out her love juice all over the floor as if she were a fountain, making a mess of the unfinished basement floor.

Jaune releasing her throat and stepping away from her as she finished her climax, watching Neo’s whole body shake and shudder as her orgasm tapered off, leaving the smaller woman panting as she was held up by the ropes, making Jaune look at her with wide eyes, but a smirk soon appeared on his lips.

“You know, when we were fighting, I thought there was something off about how you reacted to me slapping you around, the both of you actually,” Jaune said as he walked in front of Ilia, watching some of the colour leave some of her eyes.

“You get off on this, don’t you?” Jaune asked as he put a hand on Ilia’s breast, his hand slowly traveling it’s way up to Ilia’s throat, his lone finger poking on her throat, making Ilia’s eyes widen as she felt the additional pressure on her windpipe.

Ilia felt a heat begin to rise within her lower parts, her pussy was becoming increasingly wet, Ilia forced back a moan as she felt Jaune’s hand wrap around her throat and gently squeeze down on it, straining her breathing.

She was soon falling into the pleasure of Jaune’s hand acting like a vice around her throat, but before she could fully enjoy it, a harsh strike hit her on the face, knocking her out of her trance.

Jaune had slapped her right across the face with his free hand, making Ilia groan as she enjoyed the slap, only confirming Jaune’s suspicions.

“ANSWER MY QUESTION, BITCH!” Jaune roared making Ilia immediately cum, her pussy squirting all over the ground, a mess of her love juice spilling all over the ground, the puddle even larger than Neo’s.

“YES! I LOVE IT! I FUCKING LOVE PEOPLE BEING ROUGH WITH ME~! I GET OFF ON IT SO MUCH~!” Ilia screamed out, making Jaune smirk as he looked over at his two masochistic toys.

“I thought so,” Jaune said as he walked in front of the two girls, the blond slowly removing his clothes, the blond feeling his erection slowly begin to rise, Jaune finding this scenario increasingly hot.

“How about this, since you two are such masochistic and horny sluts, if you do as I say, and never harm anyone close to me again, I’ll fuck the both of you, just the way you like it… hard, and I’ll become your new master,” Jaune said as he looked at the two of them slowly watching him strip.

“Y-You might be good at foreplay, Arc! But you’ll never be as good as some of the… people… I’ve… HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” Ilia screamed as she saw Jaune’s cock after he took off his underpants, even Neo’s eyes bulged at the sight.

His cock, currently flaccid, reached all the way down to his knees, and the girth of the member looked as though it were 6-inches, making the two of them practically drool at the sight.

“So, do we have a deal?” Jaune asked as his cock began to rise, Ilia and Neo’s jaws dropping as they saw his impossibly large member stand at full attention, making them both groan and bite their lips.

Neo was nodding faster than one would think humanly possible, as she wanted to be stuffed with the enormous meat right away, Ilia looked between her and Jaune, the blond’s eyes currently resting on her.

“Well, that’s one, how about you and I become more acquainted while Ilia over there makes up her mind,” Jaune said with a smirk as he pulled out his scroll from his pant pocket that is on the ground nearby him.

Jaune pressed a lone button and with that, Neo began to lean forward, her feet remaining stationary, but the rope holding her up moved forward, bending Neo over, the woman struggling to keep her balance, but before she could worry too much, her chin was being held up by Jaune’s cock, the smell of his musk hitting her like a freight train.

“Oh, yeah, whores like you look much better like this. Bent over, a huge cock in your face, and looking horny enough that you’ll cum from my slightest touch, this is good,” Jaune said with a smirk as he grabbed Neo’s head by her hair, making the smaller woman blush.

“I hope you don’t rely on your gag reflex, because when I’m done with your throat, you won’t have one anymore!” Jaune said as he lined his massive prick up against Neo’s mouth.

Neo’s eyes widened as she felt her mouth be forced open by the mere tip of his cock, Neo struggling to take the entirety of his head into her small mouth.

“Struggling to take such a small amount of my cock into your slutty throat, disappointing, whore, and this is just the tip,” Jaune said shaking his head, watching Neo’s head shake as Jaune continued to push more of his cock into Neo’s mouth, the tip of his cock now reaching the entrance to her throat, Jaune smirking at the discovery.

“There you are! Take me all the way down your throat, bitch!!” Jaune roared as he grabbed Neo by the hair and shoved his cock all the way down Neo’s throat, the woman’s eyes rolling up to the back of her head and crossing as she felt Jaune’s cock force it’s way all the way down her throat, making her gag on his invading member.

“Ohhhh, that’s the good shit, tight-throated whores are the fucking best!” Jaune roared as he yanked his cock back before slamming his hips back into Neo’s face, making the woman’s eyes roll up even further as Jaune began to fuck her throat savagely.

GHHLRK!! GHLLAKK!! SCHLORHP!!

Those sounds reverberated throughout the room as Jaune used Neo’s throat as if it were nothing but a living, breathing fleshlight, not caring in the slightest that her face was bright red and that her throat was noticeably bulging from his cock shoving its way down her windpipe.

“Fuck yeah! Your throat is perfect, I could fuck this throat of yours all day! You’d like that, wouldn’t you?! You’d love for me to use your throat as nothing more than my fuckhole for hours on end!! I can tell because of how soaking wet your pussy is!!” Jaune yelled as he reached behind Neo’s ass, getting his fingers drenched in her pussy fluids before reaching back and slathering them all over her face.

“Yeah! That’s a good look for you! A slutty look for a whore you loves to choke on thick cock!” Jaune said as he slapped Neo’s ass so hard, she was shaken out of her trance, her eyes widening as she felt Jaune’s burning hand slam against her supple ass, making her cough and sputter as she flailed beneath him.

“Oh, did I wake a whore up from her cock-induced nap? I’m so sorry!” Jaune mocked as he slapped Neo’s ass once again even harder, making the ice-cream flavoured criminal moan as she felt her pussy begin to quiver, the woman cumming again from Jaune’s intense assault on her ass.

“Oh, someone’s absolutely loving this! Moan for me more you red-faced slut! Enjoy the feeling of my cock fucking your tight throat! Oh, I’m so close to cumming!!” Jaune yelled as he returned his attention to Neo’s throat, the blond stud brutally fucking Neo’s face, not caring for the sounds of her choking on his enormous member, the cock forcing its way down her tight throat.

Neo could feel nothing but pure euphoria as she felt Jaune’s cock absolutely ruin her throat. Her gag reflex was nothing but a memory, her windpipe gaping from the experience, and her face was absolutely drenched in her saliva and throat slime from Jaune’s cock ripping it from her throat with each meaty, heavy thrust into her throat.

After hearing that Jaune was approaching his climax, Neo’s rolled up eyes did their best to return to normal, the small woman’s tongue beginning to roam the pounding member, doing her best to please her new stud.

Her efforts were greatly received as Jaune kept up his thrusts, he felt Neo’s tongue roam the girth and length of his cock, making the blond knight smirk.

“Oh, finally taking part, are we, bimbo? Well you’re just in time, I’m about to bust my load down your hot, tight throat, be a good little slut and drink it all, I’ll be making sure that you don’t spill a single drop!” Jaune said as he framed her face, his large hands gripping her cheeks, making Neo’s eyes roll up to her head as a fucked-stupid smile appeared on her face, her slutty expression being the final nail in the coffin for Jaune.

“I’m cumming!” Jaune roared loudly, the blond’s cock sending a thick punch of cum down Neo’s throat, almost instantaneously filling her belly to the brim with his cum, making Neo’s normally slim body bulge with Jaune’s life-giving liquid.

Jaune grunted as he continued to cum inside of Neo’s throat, the small woman’s belly continuing to expand to take all of his rich, thick cum inside of her, but unfortunately, her small physique would fail her.

As Jaune continued to cum, Neo’s ass began to flood with his cum, the small puckered hole unable to accommodate for the massive amount of liquid, forcing a massive amount of his cum to fly out of her ass, making Neo’s eyes cross, the woman gargling on his cum as it flew up her throat from her sudden movement, flying out of her mouth and nose, making a mess of both Jaune’s crotch and her face.

Jaune shook his head as he pulled his cock out of Neo’s mouth, the blond looking at her with a disappointed glare, the ice-cream girl coughing up massive amounts of cum as Jaune watched the woman struggle to clear her windpipe.

“Oh, come on, you couldn’t even take one of my loads?! It was such a small one too! You useless cunt!” Jaune roared as he walked behind Neo, the blond driving his knee up into Neo’s unprotected cunt, making the smaller woman’s eyes bulge as she gritted her teeth, the woman feeling intense pain from her pussy.

“I gave you one job! Just the one! And you can’t even do that! What the fuck is your problem?! I thought you wanted to make amends! If that’s the truth, then you’re doing a shitty job!!” Jaune roared as he sent brutal kick after kick into Neo’s unguarded cunt, pleasurable tears falling down Neo’s face as she felt Jaune violently assault her pussy without restraint. The small masochist loving this treatment far more than one would expect.

Each time Jaune kicked Neo in her cunt, she would cough up more of his cum, some of it also escaped through her dripping backdoor, some of his fluids leaking out of her hole staining his foot, annoying the blond, only making him drive his foot into her cunt harder.

“Now look what you’ve done! You’ve gone and gotten your slut juice all over my foot! Fucking whore!” Jaune said as he delivered one final kick to Neo’s cunt, making her eyes cross, her entire form shaking violently as she came, squirting all over the ground near Jaune’s feet, making the blond smirk as he looked down at Neo’s bruised cunt, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“That’s better,” Jaune said as he looked at Neo’s broken face.

“Don’t move, I’m not quite done with you yet!” Jaune said as he grabbed Neo’s face to look at him, the blond giving her ass one last brutal slap, making her cough up cum once more, Jaune smirking at how Neo simply hung from the ropes, completely limp.

Now, it was time to deal with the second masochist…

Ilia.

As Jaune was dealing with Neo, he never even spared Ilia a glance, he was far too focused on breaking Neo with his cock, but as he stared at Ilia, he wished he had looked sooner.

Jaune smirked as he saw Ilia panting, the woman’s legs obviously trying to rub against one another as she looked wet enough to have had several intense orgasms, and her face was bright red, her chest heaving through deep breaths.

“Oh? I see you’ve had some fun while I’ve been busy dealing with your little friend, did you enjoy the show?” Jaune asked as he walked up behind Ilia, looking down at her ass, still bearing the bright red marks he left there earlier.

“Yes~! It was so hot~! I want the same, please, Master~!” Ilia moaned out as she waved her ass into Jaune’s hand, allowing the blond’s hand to sink deeper into her red ass, the blond smirking as this whore looked primed and ready for a good dicking.

“You will get it, I won’t fuck your throat though since Neo did that already, I’m going to fuck this pussy though,” Jaune said as he slipped his fingers down between Ilia’s legs, his fingers grazing her pussy, making a slight moan escape Ilia’s mouth.

“Oh, thank you, Master~! Please fuck this masochistic pussy of mine~! I want to feel your thick cock pulling me apart~!!” Ilia moaned as she pressed her hips into Jaune’s hands, the blond pulling his hand back before placing it on Ilia’s ass, giving it a squeeze.

“In due time, but I for one prefer it when my meat is primed before I fuck it, this meat isn’t ready for me yet… but it will be,” Jaune said as he drove his knee into Ilia’s cunt, even harder than he did to Neo, the blond picking up a fast pace of intense knee strikes directly into Ilia’s now aching cunt.

“GAHH!! MASTER!! IT HURTS SO GOOD!!! KEEP GOING KICK THIS SLUTTY PUSSY HARDER!!” Ilia screamed as she felt Jaune send strike after strike between her vulnerable legs, the woman’s eyes rolling up as she could feel herself have orgasm after orgasm from Jaune’s brutalization of her folds.

Jaune smirked as with one more might drive of the knee, he could see Ilia’s once untouched pussy, turn bright red from Jaune’s brutal onslaught, signaling how it was ready for him now.

“Perfectly tender, this is what all fuck meat should be like,” Jaune said as he felt his cock rise, the blond quickly pointing it at Ilia’s exposed and unprotected pussy, his tip prodding her entrance, making Ilia groan in both pleasure and pain as he was pushing his cock directly into where he had just beaten her pussy not too long ago.

“Yes, Master~! Use me~! Use this beaten pussy to please your huge fucking cock~! Fuck me until I can’t even think anymore~!” Ilia moaned out as she felt the tip of Jaune’s cock slide into her pussy, making her groan as her virgin pussy struggled to accommodate Jaune’s enormous cock.

“There we are, you have such a tight pussy, whore, not for long though!” Jaune roared as he slapped Ilia’s ass with both hands before driving himself home and hilting his cock inside of Ilia, making the woman scream as Jaune’s cock slammed into the back of her womb, making her stomach bulge as it couldn’t fit all of Jaune’s cock without deforming her belly.

“GAAAAAAHHHHH~! YESSSS~!! YOUR COCK~!! I’M SO FULL OF YOUR FUCKING COCK~!! I CAN FEEL IT PULLING ME APART FROM THE INSIDE~!! FUCK YES, MASTER~!! FUCK MEEEE~!!” Ilia screamed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, Jaune grunting slightly, a smirk on his face as he ripped his cock back before slamming it back inside of Ilia’s tight snatch, the blond loving the sound of her screams as he brutally fucked her at an incredible pace.

Wet slapping sounds filled the air as Jaune wasted no time in grabbing onto Ilia’s braid, yanking her head back, making her moan in painful pleasure.

“That’s it, moan you slut! Get off on my cock destroying your pussy and my pulling on your whorish hair!!” Jaune roared as he yanked on Ilia’s hair again, bringing her even closer to him, Ilia’s back arching as it struggled to assume the position that Jaune wanted, but the blond was more than willing to bend her to the way he desired, even if it caused her great pain…

Especially if it caused his masochistic cockhole great pain, as she loved said pain almost as much as the cock currently ripping her pussy apart, gaping it to allow for Jaune’s cock to fit inside of it, and ruining her for any other man.

“FUUUUCK, YESSSS~!! I CAN FEEL YOUR COCK DESTROYING MY PUSSY~!! IT FEELS SO GOOD, MASTER~!! DO ME HARDER~!! YANK ON MY HAIR~!! SPANK MY ASS~!! PLOW MY PUSSY~!! CHOKE ME~!! USE ME AS YOUR FUCK TOY, MASTER~!! I AM YOUR PLAYTHING TO FUCK~!!” Ilia screamed as she struggled within her restraint, the woman feeling each and every powerful thrust into the back of her womb, her pussy and belly bulging each time Jaune’s cock hit the back of her womb, his thick meaty rod acting like a battering ram as he fucked her without any form of restraint, much to Jaune and her own pleasure.

“Ask, and you shall receive, whore!!” Jaune roared as with one mighty tug on Ilia’s hair, her head flew back, just far enough so Jaune could let go of her hair and replace the hold on her hair with his hands around her neck, making Ilia’s roll to the back of her head and cross as she gargled, feeling Jaune’s strong hands crush her windpipe.

From that feeling alone, Ilia had a powerful orgasm, the woman’s juices squirting all over Jaune’s crotch and on the ground, making an even greater mess of the area around them, and making it far easier for Jaune to thrust faster and harder into Ilia’s now abused cunt.

“Oh? Looks like someone really enjoys being choked out like the stupid whore they are!” Jaune roared as he squeezed down on Ilia’s throat even harder, the large hands on her throat sending waves of pleasure throughout Ilia’s body, and Jaune could feel her pussy tightening around his cock, making Jaune’s cock have to work even harder to move, but Jaune enjoyed the challenge as he fucked Ilia to the sounds of her choking on air.

Ilia was in a state of pure bliss.

She was currently being fucked by the biggest cock she had ever seen, let alone had inside of her, while the man fucking her was tending to her masochistic needs and choking her harder than she had ever been choked before.

This was perfect for the chameleon faunus.

And she wanted so much more.

“GHHLRK!! MASHTERR-HKK~!! FU-UHCK MEE, HA-ACK-RDER~!!” Ilia shouted out through a choked breath, but lucky for her, Jaune heard her loud and clear and began to thrust his cock into her even harder, Ilia screamed into the choke hold as her face turned bright red, oxygen leaving her body, the faunus feeling her heartbeat in her ears.

“Get ready, I’m about to blow my load into this bruised fuck meat, get ready, slut!” Jaune said making Ilia smile as her eyes rolled up even further, the woman only able to gargle in response this time as her face was turning increasingly pale.

“I’m cumming!” Jaune roared as his cock fired inside of Ilia’s pussy, Ilia’s whole body spasming like a madwoman as she felt Jaune’s hot sperm rush into her beaten womb, Ilia’s own climax going off again as she felt Jaune fill her womb to the brim with his cum.

As Jaune continued to fill Ilia to the brim with cum, he could feel her belly begin to bulge in order to fit all of his cum inside her, Ilia groaning through choked breaths as she felt his cum make her look nine months pregnant.

Before Jaune finished cumming, he picked up his scroll from the ground, and disconnected Ilia’s bindings, letting the woman fall off his cock and land on her back, Ilia’s chest heaving as she could breathe once again.

Ilia hacked and coughed as she felt air return to her lungs, Jaune smirking as he looked at her pale face and bloated stomach, his cum still flowing out of her cunt.

“Now this is a good sight,” Jaune said as he walked beside Ilia’s fallen body, the woman still groaning as she was utterly defeated by Jaune’s domination of her.

“T-Thank you, M-Mashterrr~,” Ilia moaned out as she could feel Jaune’s cum still swirling inside of her.

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet, whore! I still have plans for you, and for that, I need you up and moving, meaning this,” Jaune said as he placed his foot on top of Ilia’s belly, making her eyes go wide as she realized what was about to happen.

“Needs to get out,” Jaune said as he raised his foot and drove it down on Ilia’s stomach, making her scream out in painful pleasure, Jaune’s foot forcing his seed out of her broken pussy and womb.

“M-Master!! Please, I-GAAAHHH!!” Ilia screamed out in pain, Jaune continuing to drive his foot onto her belly, making his cum shoot out of her pussy, ripping a painful orgasm out of Ilia with every unforgiving stomp.

“PLEASE!! LET ME KEEP SOME OF YOUR CUM!! I NEED IT-KYAAA!!” Ilia begged Jaune, but her request fell on deaf ears as Jaune relentlessly pounded onto her belly, leaving barely a trace that any cum was ever inside of her pussy.

Jaune soon pulled his foot off of Ilia’s belly, the blond looking down at her now deflated belly, and nearly passed out body. Ilia groaned as she raised her hands to cover her stomach, still feeling Jaune’s brutal stomps on her stomach, a bright red foot mark on her stomach now.

“There we go, got all that cum stomped out of, and now you’re ready for the next part, are you ready, slut?” Jaune asked as he looked down at Ilia, the woman tightly gripping her stomach in pain, soft moans coming from her.

Ilia’s lack of an answer to Jaune’s question did not make him happy.

Jaune responded to her silence by grabbing Ilia’s hair, lifting the woman off the ground, hearing her groans of pain, but the blush on her face was saying that she was getting off on this.

“I asked you a question, masochist whore!” Jaune roared at Ilia, the woman shuddering as she felt her inner sex quiver, another orgasm coming out of her as her juices dripped out of her snatch, making Jaune smirk from her reaction.

“YES, MASTER~!!” Ilia moaned out as she looked into Jaune’s dominant blue eyes, the chameleon faunus’ eyes could feel the intensity coming from Jaune and simply loved the feeling of it.

“Good, because I think Neo is ready for the next event as well,” Jaune said as he looked over at Neo who was only regaining herself, she had obviously just coughed up the last bit of cum she had within her gullet as she was still breathing quite heavily, her chest rising and falling.

Jaune quickly dropped Ilia, earning a yelp from the woman, who soon made her way onto her hands and knees and from there crawled alongside Jaune to Neo’s side, watching as Jaune walked behind Neo, flanking the woman.

“Hm, good to see my handiwork is still visible, making more of these marks is going to be so much fun,” Jaune said with a smirk as he looked at Neo’s ass, the previously unmarked flesh still bearing the bright red marks from Jaune’s hard spanking session with her rear.

“Ilia, go be a dear and wake her up for me, I want her awake for this, a nice kiss ought to do it,” Jaune said with a smirk as he slapped Ilia’s ass hard, making her fall over and moan out in please.

“Yes, Master~,” Ilia said as she crawled over to Neo’s front, looking at the half-lidded expression of Neo, Ilia not quite certain that she was even aware that she was in front of her…

Perfect.

Ilia smirked before grabbing Neo’s cheeks and pulling her into a deep kiss, sticking her tongue all the way inside of Neo’s mouth, Ilia still able to taste the salty flavour of Jaune’s cum inside of it, making Ilia mewl.

As she roamed her mouth, Ilia opened her eyes and saw Neo’s eyes shoot open and roll up, and after a few more moments of the intense lip-lock, Ilia ripped her tongue out of Neo’s mouth, Neo now trembling as she had been awoken in such an intense way.

“Wake up, bitch! It’s time to fuck!” Jaune roared as he slapped Neo’s ass again, making Neo’s eyes bulge from the brutal slap, Neo now completely thrown back into reality, Ilia licking her lips from the look of shock on Neo’s face as she was clearly unprepared for what was happening now.

“Good news, Neo, now that Master has finished fucking my pussy and stomping out the cum, he’s ready to do the same to you~! Isn’t that great~?” Ilia asked as she grabbed one of Neo’s breasts, giving it a slight squeeze, seeing the lustful look on Neo’s face.

“Enough! Faunus whore, get on your ass, and you, ice cream cumdump, you’ll eat her out as I finally wreck this pussy!” Jaune roared as Ilia immediately did as she was told and sat down, the chameleon faunus spreading her legs, revealing her dripping and gaping snatch to Neo, making the woman nearly salivate from the sheer sight of the destroyed hole, Neo only able to wonder what will happen to her pussy when Jaune is done with it.

“There we go,” Jaune said as he released Neo’s arms from the ceiling, making her fall over, her face landing directly onto Ilia’s bruised stomach, making Ilia wince and moan from the pain that shot through her body.

“Get to eating that whore out, I’ve got some business to take care of with your whore hole,” Jaune said as he rubbed his cock underneath Neo’s dripping sex, lubing himself up with her love juice before he aimed his cock directly at Neo’s entrance, the blond sliding a tiny amount of his tip inside of get a feel for Neo’s snatch.

“Since the chameleon slut loved my fucking so much, I think I’ll give you a bit of a treat, you think what I gave her pussy was rough? You haven’t seen, or felt, anything yet,” Jaune said with a smirk as in one brutal thrust he hilted himself inside of Neo, making the petite woman scream into Ilia’s pussy, however, no sound came out due to her lack of a voice.

“GOH! Now this is a pussy! So fucking tight!” Jaune yelled out as he began to thrust into Neo’s pussy, the girl struggling to keep her mind together as Jaune ruined her pussy, his massive cock making her belly bulge, making it look as though someone has shoved their arm into her pussy, an easily noticeable bulge appearing from the entrance to her pussy, all the way to the back of her womb as Jaune’s cock repeatedly slammed into it.

“YES~!! THAT’S IT, NEO~!! EAT ME OUT, OH FUCK~!! YOUR TONGUE FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD~!!” Ilia screamed as she felt Neo’s tongue shoot in and out of Ilia’s pussy, her tongue licking the walls of her pussy in a similar manner to which Ilia did her mouth not moments ago, Ilia greatly enjoying the feeling.

“MASTER~!! PLEASE KEEP FUCKING NEO~!! THE HARDER YOU FUCK HER, THE BETTER SHE EATS MY CUM-STAINED PUSSY OUT~!! OH, FUUUUCK~!!” Ilia screamed as she wrapped her legs around Neo’s neck and the back of her head, locking the woman into her cunt and somewhat suffocating Neo, not that she minded in the slightest.

“Is that so? Well, let’s see what happens when I do… this!” Jaune shouted as he backhanded Neo’s ass, making her eyes cross and roll up to the back of her head and pleasurable tears began to run down her bright red face, Jaune wincing slightly as he felt her pussy clamp down on his cock like a vice.

“Ohhh, yeah! This bitch gets tighter if I slap her, this is fucking perfect!” Jaune yelled as he slapped Neo’s ass again, earning a loud moan from Ilia as well.

“YES~!! I CAN FEEL IT~!! I CAN FEEL YOUR SLAPS INSIDE OF ME~!! EVERY TIME YOU SLAP NEO, I CAN FEEL HER SHAKING INSIDE OF ME~!! SHE’S TICKLING MY CLIT~!! IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD~!!” Ilia moaned out loudly as she felt Jaune continue his pelvis-shattering thrusts, a smirk on the blond’s face.

“Glad to see this whore is good for something!” Jaune yelled as he began to slap both of her ass cheeks at a rhythmic pace, with each thrust his hand would come back down on Neo’s posterior in a brutal fashion, the loud slapping sounds reverberating throughout the room as Jaune brutalized Neo’s ass with his slaps.

Jaune made sure to time each slap so that whenever he hilted his cock inside of Neo, his cock bashing into the back of her womb making her stomach deform, he would deliver another smack, sending Neo even further off the edge, making her brain turn to mush and her tongue go into overdrive as it ate out Ilia, tasting all of its salty, thick, creamy contents.

Neo was going crazy as she felt Jaune’s cock wreck her pussy and brutalize her womb as he destroyed her ass cheeks, leaving marks on her behind that were quickly turning darker in colour as Jaune continued to beat on her rear without restraint, nor mercy.

Fortunately, this was just how Neo loved to be fucked.

Neo had been longing to be fucked like a common whore despite her dominant nature and personality, and now that she found Jaune, albeit in less than optimal circumstances, she doesn’t think she can live without this cock wrecking her pussy on at least a daily basis.

Jaune rigorous fucking of Neo’s pussy resulted in Neo’s eyes crossing and rolling up, the woman having mind-shattering orgasm after orgasm as Jaune ripped each one out of her with every single slam of his cock and slap on her ass, her rear now purple with bruises, making Jaune whistle slightly from the sight.

“Oh, yeah, this is a good look on you, bitch!” Jaune said as he leaned forward slightly, giving Neo’s ass another rough slap, making the woman shake underneath Jaune, the blond chuckling darkly as he kept his thrusts up.

“OH, FUCK~!! I’M GETTING SO CLOSE~!! I’M GOING TO CUM AGAIN~!!” Ilia screamed out as she pulled Neo into her pussy even further, choking the petite woman within her legs, making Neo’s whole body begin to shake and spasm.

“I’m about to blow inside of this whore as well! Get ready ice cream slut!” Jaune roared as his impossibly fast and intense thrusts nearly tripled in intensity and speed, making Neo’s mind essentially be pounded into dust, the woman feeling the brutal attack on her womb all the way over on her ovaries, bringing her closer to another orgasm as well.

“THAT’S IT~!! OH, FUCK, YEAH~!! WHATEVER YOU’RE DOING MASTER, KEEP IT UP~!! I’M CUMMING~!!” Ilia screamed as her orgasm shot through her body, the chameleon faunus squirting her love juice all over Neo’s face, the ice-cream flavored woman drowning in Ilia’s juices as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, Ilia’s grip on her head unrelenting in its strength.

Jaune groaned as he felt Neo’s pussy squeeze down on his cock as Ilia came, his own cock beginning to pulse inside of Neo’s pussy, Jaune’s release now imminent.

“Take my load, whore!” Jaune roared before hilting his cock inside of Neo’s pussy, his first shot of cum slamming into the back of her womb with a tidal wave more of his essence coming behind it, making Neo’s eyes go wide and roll up as she came from Jaune’s semen flooding her beaten babymaker.

Jaune groaned as he continued to unload his cum into Neo’s pussy, groaning as he saw Neo’s belly begin to expand in order to fit the massive flow of semen that was currently being stuffed inside of her.  
Jaune’s lengthy discharge continued for a short while until his orgasm finally tapered off, and when it did, Neo looked as though she were 9 months pregnant, making Jaune smirk, despite the fact a great load of his cum had flown out of Neo’s belly and ended up on the ground beneath her, Ilia partially sitting in said puddle with a jealous look on her face.

“So much cum~, I want more too, Master~!” Ilia moaned out as she released Neo’s head, letting it fall limp beside Ilia, Jaune smirking as he saw Neo’s fucked-stupid face, a broken smile on her face that was absolutely drenched in Ilia’s juices making her look like a cheap whore.

“Alright then, you needy slut, get over here, and I’ll give you a fresh helping,” Jaune said as he pulled his cock out of Neo’s broken pussy with a wet pop, some of his cum instantly beginning to flow out of cunt, the blond soon reattaching Neo’s restraints as he would need her as he had her before for the next phase.

“Yes, Master~,” Ilia said happily as she walked over to Jaune’s side, placing a hand on Jaune’s cock and slowly jerking him off.

“Bend yourself over and present your ass to me, while I fuck you I want you to eat out that whore I just filled to the brim!” Jaune said as he gave Ilia’s ass a hard slap, making her moan out loudly into his ear as Ilia immediately felt a small orgasm wash over her.

“Of course, Master~!” Ilia said, wasting no time in bending over, her hands grabbing onto Neo’s hips for support, and was greeted by the sight of Jaune’s cum flowing out of her broken cunt, Jaune’s heavy musk slamming into her face, sending Ilia into a lustful overdrive.

“Ohhhhhh, Master~! Your cum smells so gooood~!!” Ilia moaned out as she took another deep whiff of his seed, making the blond smirk.

“Your job isn’t to smell, you stupid slut, your job is to eat that bitch out! Now do it!” Jaune said as he shoved Ilia’s face into Neo’s gaping pussy, the woman’s eyes going wide as her senses were overridden with the smell of his cum, and the liquid covering her face.

“Ohhh~! Yes, Maste-MMPH!!” Ilia began before Jaune shoved her face into Neo’s pussy again, forcing the faunus to eat her out as Jaune finally turned his attention to her gaping hole once again.

“Well, since I’ve already had some fun with her pussy, why not have some fun with this ass?” Jaune asked himself as he lined up his cock with Ilia’s ass, his cock poking the entrance, making Ilia’s eyes go wide as she felt Jaune’s enormous poke at her incredibly tight hole.

Ilia was about to call out for him to wait, but before she could even move, Jaune shoved the entirety of his cock inside of Ilia’s tight asshole, making her scream into Neo’s pussy, unable to control herself as she had an intense orgasm ripped from her depths as she felt Jaune cock spear her from behind.

“Holy fuck! You have such a tight ass for a whore! Let’s get to fixing that!” Jaune roared as he immediately began to slam his hips in and out of Ilia’s destroyed asshole, leaving the faunus no time at all to become used to his thundering cock wrecking her tight hole.

“MMMMMH!! MMMMMH!! MMMMH~!!” Ilia moaned into Neo’s pussy as she ate the plentiful amount of Jaune cum out of her gaping hole, Ilia’s face drenched with his cum now.

Despite Neo’s dormant body, she could still feel Ilia eating her out as she did to the faunus not too long ago, and Neo was responding to it, she was shaking slightly whenever Ilia made contact with her G-Spot, Ilia noticing the movement and smirking between heavy groans from Jaune’s brutalization of her ass.

“Oh? So, the multi-coloured whore is up and running again? Good, keep eating her out, slut!” Jaune said as he slapped Ilia’s ass, making her squeal into Neo’s pussy, making the girl squirt some cum directly into Ilia’s mouth, if she still had her gag reflex, she would currently be choking on the life-giving liquid, but fortunately, Ilia’s was long gone.

“Oh, yeah! Your ass is so fucking tight, whore! I’m gonna love turning this into nothing but my living cumdump!” Jaune roared as he kept his thrusts deep and powerful, Ilia’s eyes crossing and rolling up as she instinctually continued to eat out Neo like she meant it, the petite woman loving every second of it as she felt herself cum again.

“GHHLRK~!! THANK YOU, MASHHTERRR~!!” Ilia moaned out into Neo’s pussy, the woman talking with a mouth full of cum. Her tongue swirling around inside of Neo’s pussy, the ice-cream flavoured woman’s eyes crossing as she grit her teeth from the immensely pleasurable feeling.

Jaune groaned as he continued to rail Ilia’s tight virgin asshole, the feeling of her insides squeezing down on his thundering cock sending pleasure-filled waves throughout Jaune’s body, and the muffled screams of Ilia made things all the better, his cock pulsing as he heard them, but not as if he is going to cum, but simply loving the sounds of them.

Ilia’s ass constricted Jaune’s cock as she felt it slam deep inside of her, making Ilia groan and moan loudly as she felt Jaune’s enormous member spear her, the woman feeling as though his cock might come out of her mouth from how deep it was inside of her.

The feeling of Jaune wrecking her ass was nearly incomparable with how he fucked her pussy. The way his hips thundered into her regal hole. The way the head of his cock slammed into the deepest parts of her ass, making her slim belly bulge with each punishing thrust.

Ilia could never forget the feeling of Jaune’s monstrous fucking, just like how she could still feel him slapping her ass, creating bright red hand marks, like he did Neo, those marks soon turning into lasting bruises, the pain only fueling Ilia’s constant moans and climaxes.

“Fuck! I’m about to blow, whore! I’m going to fill you up with so much of the cum that you want so badly!!” Jaune roared, making Ilia mewl happily into Neo’s currently cumming pussy, Ilia still dutifully draining Neo’s snatch of any remaining seed.

“Take it!” Jaune roared as with three final thrusts Jaune’s cock erupted inside of Ilia’s regal asshole, making the faunus’ eyes widen and roll up as she found herself now drowning in both pleasure and Jaune’s bountiful semen from both ends of her body.

“MMMHLRKK~!!” Ilia moaned out as she coughed up some of the cum that Neo’s pussy as flown into her mouth and somewhat down her throat, Ilia completely dumbfounded by the feeling of Jaune burning, thick seed filling her bowels up as her ass clamped down on his cock to ensure that none of it flowed out of her slightly gaping hole.

Ilia groaned as she felt her belly be filled once again with the seed she loved so much, her stomach looking nine months pregnant in no time flat, Ilia expecting Jaune to be done there, so she relaxed her body…

This was the wrong move.

“If you think I’m done cumming, you’re wrong!” Jaune said as he slapped Ilia’s ass, making her yelp as she felt Jaune’s cum begin to crawl up her throat, making Ilia’s eyes go wide with shock.

This can’t be happening.

This is impossible.

Ilia had never even considered that he could cum this much!

A lot had spilled out of her the last time he came inside of her, but this was far too much.

Little did Ilia knew, he always came this much, she just never felt the sensation of his seed working its way up her throat.

Ilia took her left hand off of Neo’s ass, the faunus clawing at her throat, trying to push the seed currently making its way up her esophagus back down, or at least slow it down as she couldn’t breathe at all.

“It’s too late, enjoy tasting my cum, faunus cocksleeve!” Jaune said with a laugh as he watched his cum shoot out of Ilia’s mouth, a steady flow of his semen worked its way through Ilia’s entire body, making her face turn bright red, and some cum even flew out of her nose, turning Ilia into nothing but a glorified straw.

Ilia could feel herself choking on Jaune’s cum, the woman covering Neo’s ass and the floor beneath her in his seed, painting both surfaces white with his cum.

Jaune groaned as he shot the last few ropes of cum into Ilia before he ripped his cock out of her asshole making Ilia fall to the floor, completely passed out and covered in Jaune’s potent seed.

“That’s a good look for you, much better than when you wore any kinds of clothes,” Jaune said with a smirk as he could still hear Ilia choking and sputtering, wet sounds of Ilia essentially gargling on his cum filled the air, making Jaune even more proud of his work.

“Now then, time for the last event of the evening, it’s your turn again you iced slut!” Jaune said as he spanked Neo’s ass, the blond kicking Ilia out of the way as he approached Neo.

Jaune looked at Neo’s belly, still quite full of his cum, looking down at Ilia with an agitated expression.

“Useless whore, you were supposed to clean her out!” Jaune said as he planted his foot on top of Ilia’s face, making her gutturally groan as she felt his foot press down on her face, no verbal response coming from Ilia.

“Oh well, I guess this will have to do,” Jaune said as he disengaged Neo’s restraints entirely, releasing her arms and legs, making Neo fall onto her hands and knees, the woman still shaken from Ilia’s intense session with her pussy and Jaune’s before her.

Jaune quickly grabbed Neo’s throat from behind, making her eyes go wide as dinner plates as she felt Jaune drag her across the floor, before showing her exactly what he did to Ilia, making Neo’s breathing become extremely heavy.

“Do you like what you see, slut? That’s going to be you in a few minutes, maybe even worse,” Jaune said with a smirk as he looked down at Neo’s shivering form, knowing that she was more than excited to get down to business.

“That’s what I thought,” Jaune said with a smirk as he released Neo’s neck, making her fall to the ground beside Ilia, the woman getting cum on her face and upper body from the fall, painting the front of her chest white, not unlike it was earlier.

“This is gonna be fun,” Jaune said with a smirk as he watched Neo put herself onto her hands and knees, just how Jaune wanted her, and quickly, Jaune bent over and weaved his arms through Neo’s legs and secured his hands behind the back of her head, surprising Neo until she felt Jaune lift her off the ground and place her into a full nelson, her pussy and ass completely exposed to the cock she was resting on as Jaune held her small physique off the ground.

“You’re going to enjoy this, whore,” Jaune said as he prodded Neo’s ass with his cock, Neo’s eyes widening with a sultry smile on her face, Neo loving the feeling of Jaune’s cock beginning to force its way inside of her virgin asshole.

“Here… we… go!” Jaune roared as he slammed Neo down on his cock, the woman silently screaming from Jaune’s cock impaling her, an enormous bulge coming from her belly as Jaune’s rock hard cock stuck out of her belly as if it were a pole, creating an extremely noticeable bulge, and shooting out a good amount of the cum he had stuffed her with earlier, some of it landing on Ilia’s body and face.

“Ohhhh, yeah! What an ass!” Jaune roared as he began to relentlessly pound into the mute woman, her eyes crossing as she felt an orgasm be ripped from her insides every time Jaune hilted his cock inside of her newly torn open asshole.

Neo could barely see as tears began to fall down her cheeks from the painful feeling of Jaune’s cock ruining her asshole, the blond completely ruthless with his thundering hips and how he raised and threw Neo down to the base of his cock, the blond’s enormous balls slamming into Neo’s cunt, making her cum even harder as Jaune’s cum kept flying out of Neo’s abused pussy and stained the ground.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you, slut?! You love feeling my cock destroy your tight little ass just like I did both of that faunus whore’s holes and your pussy! Don’t you?!” Jaune roared as he reached down and pinched Neo’s clit, making her eyes roll up to the back of her head, Neo’s head flying backwards and resting on Jaune’s shoulder as her arms flailed, soon grabbing onto the back of Jaune’s head for dear life.

“Fine then, if you’re not going to respond, then I guess you won’t be needing this!” Jaune yelled as he moved his hands from the back of her head to her throat, the blond crushing the woman’s throat, making choked gasps come from her as she struggled to breathe, her orgasms washing over her from the pain-filled pleasure.

As soon as Jaune did that, he felt Neo’s ass squeeze down on his cock, making it all the more difficult to move inside of her, but Jaune was unrelenting in his powerful thrusts, and thanks to his cock being lubed up from his several sessions before, Jaune’s pace was not threatened by Neo’s ass’ constrictions.

However, Jaune did feel that he was about to cum, and this would likely be the finale since Ilia was already down and Neo was on her way as well, and thusly his cock began to pulse inside of Neo, the woman immediately understanding what was going to come inside her.

“Get ready! I’m about to blow again! Take it better than that last whore who made such a huge fucking mess that she’ll be cleaning up with her tongue later!” Jaune roared as he accelerated his thrusts inside of Neo, making her face go completely red, her body falling limp, and her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

“I’m cumming!” Jaune roared as he shot a thick deluge of cum into Neo’s asshole, making Neo shake and shudder as she felt his cum begin to slowly make her belly inflate from the sheer volume of his potent seed.

As Jaune filled up her ass, the cum that previous filled her pussy oozed out of her ruined babymaker, making a large mess as Jaune continued to breed this whore.

Soon enough, Neo could feel Jaune’s cum begin to flow up her throat, the hot liquid steadily flowing up her esophagus just as it did with Ilia, except it moved even faster due to Neo’s far smaller frame.

“Here comes your dinner, slut, don’t make a mess like that cumrag on the floor, or you’ll be joining her with cleanup,” Jaune said as he squeezed down on her throat even more, determined to keep his cum stuffed inside of Neo, but that didn’t work as her cheeks began to inflate.

In a last-ditch effort, Jaune clamped the both of his hands on Neo’s mouth, trying desperately to store his cum inside of his new cumdump, but it didn’t work.

Cum soon shot out of Neo’s nose and in a sudden burst shot out of her mouth, making an enormous mess of the front of her body and the floor, making Jaune roll his eyes in disappointment, the small woman falling unconscious in the process.

“Oh well, if you girls don’t want to take the cum I give you, that’s fine, I just won’t take it easy on you if you don’t eat your dinner,” Jaune said as he walked over to where Ilia laid and slowly pulled his cock out of Neo’s ass, doing his best to not let too much of his cum fall out before he could do what he wanted to with the two whores now in his possession.

Neo, now regaining consciousness just in time to feel Jaune place her on top of Ilia, the faunus regaining consciousness as well, groaning as she tried to sit up, but couldn’t feeling Neo on top of her, filled with Jaune’s cum.

The way that Jaune had them laid out was they were facing one another, close enough to kiss and their pussies and asses in Jaune’s direction, ready to be fucked, if he wanted to.

“Congrats, sluts, I hope you enjoy being forgiven for what you’ve done, and now I have one last gift for you,” Jaune said with a smirk as he walked to their side, Ilia and Neo turning their heads to look at him.

“W-What is it, Master?” Ilia asked, still groggy from only just awakening.

“This!” Jaune said as he slammed his foot down on Neo’s back crushing the smaller woman and thusly crushing Ilia as he drained their asses of his cum by stomping it out of them.

By the time he was done, the girls were bruised, but they were clear of his cum…

But completely addicted to it, and their new Master.


End file.
